


Drable 1

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, dave doesn't, john is only mentioned, yes i know he doesnt like con air anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First short story in my shitty drable collection. Enjoy my john/dave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drable 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is really short. I wrote this because my friend and I were sitting in Science and we came up with this. Thought I would share with y'all.

God you were so fucking bored. There was nothing to do on this shithole of a meteor. You glanced down to the pen you were holding; you had been planning to draw shitty comics or something. But even that didn't keep your attention for long. 

You wondered what John was doing, it was probobly eighty seven percent more interesting then what you were doing. Nah, he was probobly watching Con Air or some shit. 

You looked back down to your pen, deciding that drawing comics was better than nothing. Shit! You had doodled John's name inside a little heart on the table. You had been doing that a lot lately. You quickly absonded from the scene of the crime.

 

"Karkat, could you possibly refrain from doodling the names of your crushes on my work space? It would be greatly appriciated."

"What the fuck are you talking about Kanaya? I don't have any 'crushes'."

"What ever you say Karkat."

Oops.


End file.
